First Date
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and with Harry at Occlumency lessons, Hermione and Ron are left alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. Today is a lovely day for a trip to Hogsmeade. Does Ron get the courage to ask Hermione to join him as a first date?
1. Default Chapter

First Date  
The windows of the Dormitory were wide open to let in some fresh, crisp air. Ron and Harry woke up and made their way down stairs, a bit groggily, and saw Hermione sitting at the desk in the corner.  
"You going to Hogsmeade, Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Don't have a date, so I suppose not," Ron replied.  
"You going, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"So much to do, sorry, don't think I will be able to," she replied, not concentrating.  
"Well, sorry Ron, I have Occlumency lessons again with Snape. I can't go." Harry informed them.  
He walked through the door and into the hallway, wishing the Fat Lady a happy Valentine's Day and then he started down to the dungeons.  
Ron slumped into the big, comfy armchair by the dying fire. He glanced at Hermione every few seconds and then sighed. Both of them were in the same room for another hour without even saying anything to each other.  
"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah," she said, her head still in a book.  
"Nothing," said Ron, "Forget it."  
She finally looked up, "What?"  
"You'd never go anyway," he said, "so, never mind."  
"Go where?" she asked, "Hogsmeade?"  
"Yeah," he mumbled, turned around in the other direction, "I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me, kind of as a date for Valentine's Day."  
He turned around and saw Hermione smiling at him. "Sure," she said and straightened her piles of scrolls and books and grabbed her coat off the back of the chair. "Hurry up then, or we'll be late."  
Ron was surprised that she said yes and he got his stuff and they walked down to the Great Hall. Many of the students were gone and they saw the huge doors across the room closing, the bulk of the students were already halfway down the path.  
"Come on," Professor McGonagall told them, "If you two are going to Hogsmeade, you'd better get a move on."  
"Erm, right," Ron said and they followed Professor McGonagall outside.  
A slight snow started falling and the temperature dropped a few degrees as they arrived at the store-lined street of Hogsmeade. Students hurried inside their favorite shops to get out of the cold and Ron and Hermione were trying to decide where to go first.  
"How about the library?" Hermione suggested, "We could sit in there by the fire and talk. I doubt anyone else would be in there."  
"Or, how about the Three Broomsticks?" said Ron, "I'm all for a nice, warm Butterbeer."  
"How about the tea shop, down by the corner," she said, "That's always decorated nicely for Valentine's Day."  
"How do you know?" he said, "I mean, sure, let's go there."  
They walked down the street a bit and stopped in front of the tea shop. Outside there was a wreath in the shape of a heart on the wooden door. It was decorated with pink and white roses that gave off a lovely perfume. The windows were fogged a bit and warmth from the fireplace inside felt even outside of the building. Both Ron and Hermione walked inside and into the great burst of warmth, sound and excitement. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but they got used to it once they sat down in a small booth by a window in the back.  
"Thanks," Ron said as the waitress seated them and handed them a lunch menu.  
"What are we going to be having, then?" asked Hermione as she lowered her menu to see Ron's face.  
"Dunno," he said and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess a cup of tea will do for me."  
"Yeah," she said and then the waitress came back for their order.  
"Can I get you anything?" the plump lady asked.  
"Two cups of tea and some peanut butter sandwiches, please," Hermione told her.  
The waitress left them and Ron gave Hermione a funny look.  
"Peanut butter sandwiches?" he asked incredulously.  
"My Mum always made them for me when I was little, so, I just feel like having one again. Is there a problem with that?" she defended herself.  
"No need to snap at me and no, I don't have a problem with it. I was just asking," he said, rolling his eyes a bit.  
"Ugh, you know, maybe I shouldn't have come. I have so much work to do; write five essays, study, draw that picture for Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione told Ron.  
"No, look. We'll have some lunch, head over to the library and the sweet's shop and then we can go back and I'll help you get some of that work done. Okay?" Ron replied.  
She gave him a huge smile, "You're a lifesaver. Did I ever tell you how much I love you? I'm going to owe you one."  
Ron went red and turned the other way as to not let Hermione see him blushing. Luckily the waitress came and took Hermione's attention away from him for a moment.  
"Finally," said Ron, "I'm starving!"  
Hermione laughed and they both took huge bites out of their peanut butter sandwiches. Ron looked at the tables near them. They were filled with students from Hogwarts as well. Neville and Ginny sat three tables away. Ginny noticed Ron looking and waved. Neville waved as well but he caught his shirt on the chair and it pulled him off. Ron rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"At least Neville is better then that other guy she was dating last year," he thought and then his mind traveled back to Hermione. She had been dating Harry last year, but they broke up, she claimed that she no longer felt attracted to him.  
"I don't think she really liked him anyway," Ron thought while looking at her, "she told me that she thought he needed someone and that's why she turned me down, but now I don't know who she has feelings for."  
"Hermione, do you like anyone?" Ron blurted out and then looked down and scratched his head.  
"Well, yes," she said, "I do fancy someone."  
"Who?" he asked almost instantly.  
She hesitated for a moment and then said, "Erm, you'll find out later I suppose."  
"Alright," Ron said slowly and then picked up his sandwich once more and took a sip from his cup of tea.  
Finally they were finished and were going to leave, but decided against it. They paid the bill and were left at sitting at the freshly cleaned table.  
"Want to sit by the fire?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure, beats being outside in the cold," Ron said, looking outside at Hogwarts students bundled up, walking around Hogsmeade.  
They walked to the fireplace and sat down on the floor next to each other and leaning against the brick divider.  
"I know," said Ron, "Dad and I used to do this all the time when I was a little kid. Let me go get something."  
He got up and went over to the counter. "Can I have some marshmallows, please?" he asked and the lady gave him a bag full for 10 Sickles.  
Ron went back to the fire and broke some sticks off from the firewood piled against the wall.  
"Roasting marshmallows is one of my favorite things to do. My dad tried it once because he found out Muggles did it when they did something called camping and so, now, every summer we "go camping" in our living room and roast marshmallows. Well, we sort of go camping. You know, use a spell that makes our house grow grass and trees so it looks like we're in the wilderness," Ron explained.  
Hermione laughed and grabbed the bag of marshmallows to open it and then she took a marshmallow and stuck it on the end of her stick. Ron grabbed the bag and did the same. They held the sticks in the fire and ate them when they were nice and toasted. Sitting there, talking about life and their pasts and futures, they lost track of time a bit.  
"Oh no, Ron," she said, "What time is it?"  
"It's getting late, but don't worry, we can do all that work later, let's go though," he said, "it's starting to feel like Trelawny's room in here."  
The got up and left. The chilliness from outside shocked them a bit and they went back into the foyer to bundle up more.  
"Hmm, I know somewhere we can just relax," Hermione said after they exited the library that was filled with students that had only came in to get out of the weather, "Come on."  
She led him up the street and down a path in the woods. Soon they came to a clearing where a fence stood. There was a rusty sign dangling from the wooden gate that said, "Caution, DO NOT ENTER."  
"The Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, nobody will ever go in there, they all believe it's haunted. Let's go, before we get seen," she said.  
They hopped the fence and started down the walkway. At the door they undid the lock with the "alo-hamora!" charm and walked inside. It was quite dusty, but they fixed that, too, and made their way deep inside to the room where they met Sirius in their third year.  
"It'll need a bit fixing up, but I can manage that," Hermione said and then shouted, "Scourgify!"  
The room was removed of dust and dirt and suddenly looked a lot brighter. Hermione went the picked up the chair that was on its side and straightened up the bed.  
"There," she said, "That's better."  
"Yeah," said Ron, who looked a bit astonished.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Alright, I brought half my work with me. If you want to, we can start that picture for Care of Magical Creatures."  
They laid down next to each other on the bed and started on the picture.  
"Okay, it says, Directions: Draw a picture of one of the animals we discussed in the past four years that you had me as a teacher for this class. Please include a brief description. What did you draw, Ron?"  
"I found that picture of the Bowtruckles we did a few years ago and recopied that.," he said.  
"Well, hmm, what could I draw?" Hermione asked, feeling that Ron wasn't being much help.  
"How about Thestrals! You don't even have to draw anything! Just write a description," he said.  
Hermione laughed and hesitated to agree, but finally she did. "At least there's one thing out of the way," she thought.  
After writing about a foot of parchment about Thestrals, she took out the next assignment that she had to work on. It was a essay on the Poly Juice Potion for Professor Snape.  
"Well, we know all about that," laughed Ron, remembering their second year when he and Harry transformed into Crabbe and Goyle by using the Poly Juice Potion. Hermione, however winced at the thought of it. She had accidentally turned herself into a cat by drinking the wrong hair.  
"Sorry," Ron said, remembering what had happened to her as well.  
"It's alright," she said and then they worked on that essay together as well. Ron had done it as well, as he hadn't done it yet, either.  
Soon they had finished everything that Hermione had brought to work on and they sat by the fire again, just looking into the flames.  
"You know how I said I owed you one before?" Hermione asked. "Well, here."  
She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ron." in his ear.  
Ron's face turned bright red and he replied, "You, too."  
So, they sat there by the fire a while longer, tired and worn out, and drifted to sleep. A few hours later Hermione awoke with a start.  
"Ron, wake up!" she exclaimed, "Oh, no! We fell asleep. The sun is already setting. We need to get back to Hogwarts!"  
Ron jumped up and they gathered their stuff and raced to the passage way beneath the Whomping Willow. By the time they got out all the students that went to Hogsmeade were inside at the feast. They could hear applause as Dumbledore said, "Dig in!"  
"How are we going to get in without being seen?" Ron asked.  
"Here, let's go to Hagrid's Hut. Maybe he's home and if we come into the feast with him, it will look like we were just there visiting," she said quickly and they ran to the cabin by the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
They were in luck. A huge shadow of Hagrid could be seen moving about the cabin and they could here Fang whining to be petted. Racing up, they pounded on the heavy door.  
"Jus' a minute," Hagrid said and they heard Fang pawing against the door, "Hol' on!"  
He opened the door and surprisingly, they saw Harry sitting at Hagrid's table, drinking a cup of tea. Ron and Hermione walked inside and sat down as well.  
"Where have you two been?" Hagrid asked, "Harry came down here at about five, wondering where you were and by then everyone had returned from Hogsmeade."  
"Erm, we lost track of time," said Ron, nearly swallowing the whole cup of tea in one gulp, his heart still racing with worry.  
"We're lucky you two are here," said Hermione, "I don't know what we'd do if we had to walk into the Great Hall, late, and explain that we fell asleep in the Shrieking Shack and lost track of time."  
"What? I thought you weren't going to Hogsmeade," Harry said.  
"Well, Ron asked me to go with him, it was a," her voice lowered a bit, "a date."  
"What were you doing there all that time?" Hagrid asked.  
"Homework!" both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
A bit awkwardly, the subject changed and they talked about Harry's Occlumency lessons instead as they finished up their third cups of tea.  
"Wait, are you talking about the Snape we know?" Ron asked when Harry said that Snape was being nice to him.  
"I know," Harry said, "He was acting strangely nice, he must be sick or something."  
All of them, including Hagrid, laughed and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to leave.  
"Thanks for tea, Hagrid," thanked Hermione and Harry and Ron shook their heads in agreement.  
"I'll escort you three to the Great Hall, you never know what's lurking out there, especially at this hour," said Hagrid, but then he smiled and they talked some more as they walked across the grounds.  
Finally they arrived at the Great Hall and Hagrid opened the door to let them in. He walked in, himself and approached Professor McGonagall with the explanation of their absence.  
"Sorry, Professor," he said, "They was at me cabin for a bit of tea is all. No need to worry."  
"Oh alright," she replied, "It's late, you'd better be off to your dormitories. Happy Valentine's Day."  
They walked up the halls and came to the portrait of the Fat Lady where they chimed this year's password, "Nargle Breath!"  
"I'm tired," yawned Harry, "Goodnight!"  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed, too," said Hermione, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ron."  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione," Ron replied and they embraced each other in a cute, but awkward Valentine's Day hug. 


	2. Next Time

It was three months later and now May 17. Ron and Harry woke up, dressed quickly, and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Today was supposed to be another Hogsmeade weekend, but a new announcement was on the board today.

_Due to today's inclement weather. _Ron and Harry looked outside to rain falling down and graying skies. _This Hogsmeade trip will be canceled. There is however, an important event coming up, the Seventh Years' Graduation Ball. It is to be held in the Great Hall on the night of Saturday, May 25. All seventh years may attend and those under their seventh year may only go if their date is a seventh year. If you have any questions, please ask the head of your house. Thank you._

_Ron looked at Harry nervously, "Another Ball, I don't know if I'm going. The Yule Ball in our fourth year was dreadful."_

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione came out of nowhere.

"Oh, how is Vicky doing?" Ron said sarcastically, "Still writing novels to him?"

"Please don't start with _that _again, Ron," she warned.

He said no more, he didn't want to get in a fight with Hermione again. They'd been getting along really well after that date at Hogsmeade and he really loved her. He didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"Harry, who are you taking to the ball?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask Luna or Ginny," Harry shrugged, "Erm, you?"

"I have someone in mind this time, you don't have to ask anyone for me," said Ron a bit stiffly.

He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck for no reason and behind him, Hermione beamed until Harry looked at her and he huge smiled turned into a good morning, what a nice day it is kind of look.

"Shall we go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat, then?" she suggested.

The rest of the day was like usually. After breakfast they ran into Malfoy and his lot and after that they took the inclement weather as an excuse to get to the library and study for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s.

"I remember when you two used to beg me to check over your homework for you. Now, though, after our O.W.L.s it seems as though you've been getting better with things like homework. I'm really glad you've realized your future is more important than playing Quidditch or complaining about how horrible Snape is." said Hermione, "Now, what'll we start first. How about Defense Against the Dark Arts, I know we all enjoy that the best, especially with Lupin back. I heard our DADA N.E.W.T.s are going to be really hard. You know, stuff like naming the effects of a Dementor, conjuring Patronuses. We _really_ should get on that straight away." They all laughed. "Just kidding, how about we look up that instant health restoring potion for Snape's class."

Ron started flipping through one of the books he pulled from the shelves. It was titled, "Advanced Potions for the Advanced Potion-Maker; An A-Z Encyclopedia of Advanced Potions." "I don't understand why we have to make a health restoring potion. What's the point of that?" asked Ron.

"What uses does Snape have for any of the potions we had to make? He probably just throws them away, what a waste of ingredients." Harry stated.

"Actually, I think he keeps most of the good ones, most of the potions we made last year were sent to Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. It was when Luna, Ginny, and some third and fourth years got attacked in the Forbidden Forest. Madame Pomfrey used our potions and some seventh years' potion to help the students recover." Hermione said.

"So, you mean, Snape helps people?" Ron asked, "Maybe he's losing his evilness! Oh no!"

"Oh, stop being so sarcastic Ron," Hermione giggled, "You know he helped Harry in his first year and he's not completely, Erm, evil."

"Alright, alright," said Harry, he found the chapter about instant health replenishing potions and took some notes and copied the directions. Hermione and Ron did the same and they went on to finish homework for other classes and study some more. They had so much fun that when the end of the day came, they solemnly trudged up to the Common Room and waited a while before, one by one, heading to bed.

Six more days passes and they were just about the same as all the rest. They consisted of breakfast, classes, studying, and then back to sleep for another day of the same thing. But, when Friday came, the Gryffindor Common Room was buzzing with excitement.

"Who did you ask, Lavender?" Hermione over heard Pavarti and a few other girl's conversation.

"Dean Thomas," Lavender shrieked, "And he said YES!"

Hermione walked by them and they stopped her. "And who did Hermione ask to the ball?" Lavender and Pavarti said together.

"Nobody and nobody asked me yet," Hermione shrugged and started to walk away.

Lavender jumped in front of her. "You mean, Ron didn't ask you yet? Oh, I bet he'll ask you tonight!"

"You two are so cute together!" exclaimed Pavarti.

"How do you know we're _together_? Maybe he's going with someone else." replied Hermione, but inside she knew Ron was just too afraid to confront her on something like going to the ball.

They shrieked with more laughter, "Ron, not liking you? You must know that he's been in love with you since, what girls, our first year here?"

Hermione blushed, _How do they know all this?_ She thought. She turned around and saw and heard other people talking excitedly about the ball. Ginny was sitting in a chair by the fire looking confused, so Hermione hurried over.

"Hello, Hermione," sighed Ginny.

Hermione asked what the matter was and Ginny began to unravel her ordeal.

"Two people asked me and I told them I'd get back to them."

"Who are these two people?"

"Erm, Neville and Harry."

Hermione looked a bit alarmed, "Well, where does you heart tell you to go?"

"That's what I'm not sure about. Neville cares about me and I really appreciate that, but Harry is Harry, dreamy, cute, saved-my-life-before, Harry."

"Hmm, can I get back to you on this? I really need to find Ron."

Sighing again Ginny said, "He's in the Boy's Dormitory, sitting by the window. I think he needs you."

"Thanks," said Hermione and she rushed upstairs to find Ron.

The lights in the Boy's Dorm were out and the only form of light in the whole room was a single candle lit by Harry's bedside that must have been there a while, the wax was almost fully melted. Ron's head could be seen over the top of his bed, for he was sitting on the floor, on the other side, leaning against it.

"Hey Ron," she said quietly, "What's up?" She sat down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You know."

"The ball?"

"Yeah."

"Ask anyone?"

"Will you go with me?"

"Sure."

"Well, now I asked someone."

His face lit up and suddenly the room brightened a bit, or so it seemed.

"How about we go down to the Common Room, I need to talk to Ginny about something and you can try to find Harry."

"Alright."

So, they went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and while Ron went to find Harry, Hermione went to help out Ginny.

"So," said Hermione to Ginny, "Decide yet?"

"No."

"Well, where does your heart lead you?"

"Neville."

"Then go with him."

"It's not that easy. I don't want to reject Harry. After all he's done for me and after all I've done for him. I think I lead him falsely."

"You did no such thing. I know he'll understand if you tell him no."

"Maybe I'll flip a coin."

She gave a tiny chuckle, "That sounds like something Ron would say."

"Not about you."

"No? Hmm, I guess not."

"He really cares about you, you know. He has odd ways of showing he cares."

"Yeah, he does. Look, don't change the subject, I'm trying to help you."

"I think I'll go with Neville, but I'll have to find someone for Harry. I feel so bad for doing this to him."

"How about Hannah for Harry, or..." Hermione paused to think for a second, "How about Luna!"

"Lovegood?"

She shook her head.

They both agreed and Ginny went off to find Neville. Hermione strode off to find Ron and Harry. She searched the whole Common Room and found them nowhere. Checking the boys' dorm, she found nothing either. _Where are they?_ she asked herself, _Where would Harry go to be by himself? Where would Ron look for Harry?_

_Well, there's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the prefects' bathroom, and the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked briskly to the seventh floor and strode back and fourth three times and the door appeared. Nobody was inside, though. So, she jogged down to the bathroom they used to make the Polyjuice Potion in their second year. Yes, they were in there. _

"Harry?" she questioned, "Ron?"

"I thought you said nobody would find us here, Ron."

"Well, I didn't.. forget it. It's just Hermione."

"So, what's up?" asked Hermione, sitting down beside them.

"Well, a couple girls asked me to the ball, but I turned them down because I had someone in mind that I wanted to ask; Ginny. So, I asked her and she said she might already be going with me, but she'd get back to me."

"That all?"

"I don't know who I'm going with if not her."

"How about Luna?"

"Are you nuts, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, "Harry, go with Luna?"

She breathed in deep as though trying to not release her anger on Ron right now, "No, I'm not nuts, Ron! You know I could always stay in the Common Room during the ball and you'd have no date. Anyway, I thought you liked Luna. You're always talking to her about stuff that you never talk to us about."

"How do you know?" asked Harry accusingly. "You've been spying on me?"

"Well, actually I pass you in the hallway all the time and just happen to overhear some things."

"Do you know who Ginny is going with?"

"I do."

"Tell me."

"She will, but I suggest you go ask Luna before someone else does. It may already be too late."

"Fine."

Harry got up and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

"So..." started Ron.

"I guess we should be getting back to the Common Room, its nearly nine." she stated.

"One thing first," said Ron.

"What?"

"I love you."

"You've told me a million times."

"More than anything."

"I know."

He gently kissed her on the lips and then they broke apart.

"I love you, too," Hermione said.

"You've told me a million times." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

They laughed and finally left to go back to the Common Room.

It was the afternoon of the ball and all of the students were getting anxious. Hufflepuff girls in Snape's class were sneaking glances at their mirrors and attempting to put on make-up. However, in McGonagall's class, Gryffindors were let out early. She wanted her students to look their very best. And so, everyone went their separate ways.

Ron was ready in a few minutes. All he did was switch robes and fix his hair a bit. He wasn't a very fancy person and that was all he could do.

He walked across the room, "Well, Harry, how do I look?"

Harry chuckled, "All you did was switch robes, so, naturally, you look the same as you always do. But how about me?" He put on a mock serious voice, "How's my hair look?"

They laughed and went down to the Great Hall to wait for their dates. Harry grabbed them some Butterbeer and as they waited, they took up a discussion of their last Quidditch match, which they won, against Slytherin.

Meanwhile, Hermione met Luna, an hour and a half later, and they started the walk to the Great Hall.

"You look nice," Luna complimented.

"Thanks, Erm... You as well," obviously, Hermione didn't find Luna's black and white striped stockings very appealing.

"You're going with Ron, right?" asked Luna, "I hope you have a nice time. Know what you'll be doing yet?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll find out when I get there, though I expect we'll talk, dance, and hang out with you and Harry or Neville and Ginny."

"Hey, look. There's Ron and Harry. Let's go grab some Butterbeers and join them."

That's precisely what they did. Harry and Ron greeted their dates with welcoming hugs and the girls joined in the conversations of Quidditch until the Great Hall was filled up and Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Since everyone has been awaiting this night for a while, I will not take long. Congratulations to our seventh years who will be graduating this year. We will miss you dearly, but know most of you are out there doing great things for our wizarding world. Many of you will save lives and some will end up losing ones we love as this war is starting. Others will become famous for the great things that they do. Please, have fun tonight and forget your worries until morrow. Let the food and dancing begin!" He clapped his hands and the band started playing. The excitement had begun.

"Uh... Hermione?" asked Ron, "I'm not sure if I know how to dance."

"You can't be that bad. You told me you never kissed before and your kiss was rather intriguing." She said it at a whisper, but Harry and Luna still somehow managed to hear. She blushed, nobody else know that they had kissed before. Turning to Harry, there was a state of shock and amusement on his face. Luna, to Hermione and Ron's luck, clearly didn't mind. "Come on, Ron. I'll just have to teach you how."

Harry and Luna left them alone and soon they arrived at the dance floor. Ron looked confused.

"Okay, so you put your hands on my hips and I put my hands on your shoulders." They both did so. "Now just rock back and forth to the music. You'll get used to it."

"I think Harry was a bit shocked to find out that, well, we're not just here as friends." commented Ron.

"Yeah, I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to feel like a third wheel when he's around us."

"He's got Luna now."

"But she's in Ravenclaw."

"We've got some classes with Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, but, well I guess she could sit with us. Me, you, Harry, Neville, and Luna. We could all sit together."

"So it'd be Neville, you, me, Harry, and Luna?"

"'Yeah. Too bad Ginny isn't in our year, she could've sat next to Neville."

After the first song was over and they finished discussing their relationship and not leaving Harry out, they felt more relaxed. Now, Hermione had her head rest on Ron's shoulder and they talked freely about things like home or Quidditch.

"You really are a great keeper. Better than in our fifth year. I bet you're as good as Wood or better!"

"Thanks, but I don't think so. He's on the England National Team now. Do you really think I could play for a professional league?"

"Why not? Not as a career, but I bet if you played for Chudley Cannons, they'd make a huge comeback. You and Harry."

"Yeah right."

"Oh, fine, I was trying to be nice and compliment you. You could at least say thanks or something!"

"Sorry."

They stopped dancing and Ron went off to get drinks. Hermione went and sat with Neville and Ginny.

"How can you two possibly have a decent relationship when you're always yelling at him?" asked Ginny, she and Neville had apparently been watching them. "You know he isn't used to being treated very well. None of us are, our whole family has had to deal with people like Malfoy's lot our whole lives."

"Sorry."

"Never you mind, here comes Ron."

"Hello Neville, Ginny." He wasn't paying attention to Hermione since she snapped at him.

"Do I not exist to you, Ronald Weasley?"

"My name's Ron!"

"Well sorry..." She said with a sarcastic tone, "Ron, let me look that up," She flipped through an imaginary book, "Ahh, here we are. An unloving Git who now has no date! Goodbye. I won't be seeing you later." Tears spilled from her eyes, out of sadness and anger.

"Fine, be that way!" yelled Ron across the hall. Several people turned their heads and whispered as Ron stormed off in the opposite direction.


	3. Whole Again?

Whole Again?

Ron sat in Hagrid's hut, waiting for the tea water to boil.

"Why does she do this all the time? I know I yell at her as well, but I always thought she knew I loved her, even when I do get frustrated." explained Ron and he patted Fang on the head.

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said," said Hagrid.

"She sounded serious. She basically said that we were through."

"And ya didn't go after her?"

"Well no. I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"Talk ter her. Yer bes' friends. Ye have been fer seven years now. Nothing can break tha'. She's just upset is all."

Ron got up, said thanks, took some tea cakes, and left. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione wasn't there, so he figured she was in the Girls' Dormitory. Although usually, the boys can't get up there, he climbed up the slide, with great effort, and knocked on the door.

Hermione opened the door, tears in her eyes, but when she saw Ron, she closed it quickly.

"'Mione, please open the door," his voice was calm, though he was starting to cry himself, "Please? I don't want to fight. Our argument is over, I promise."

The door creaked open slowly and the room was pitch black. Ron noticed Hermione sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. He slumped down beside her and she looked up at him.

"Do you still love me?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm not sure," she paused, "I'm not sure I want to go through this anymore. I thought we stopped bickering and all. I know I started it and for that I am sorry; I embarrassed both of us."

He lifted up her face and put his arms around her. They sat in silence for a while and finally went downstairs and outside. Music could still be heard from the Great Hall and they danced one last dance that night, before Hermione kissed him on the cheek and they headed back up to their dormitories.


End file.
